inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013
Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 (イナズマイレブンGOストライカーズ 2013'', Inazuma Irebun GO Sutoraikāzu 2013'') is an Inazuma Eleven spin off for the Nintendo Wii, featuring characters from the original DS games, and the main characters of Inazuma Eleven GO and Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone. It was revealed in the September 2012 issue of CoroCoro and was released in Japan on the 20th of December 2012 by © LEVEL-5 inc. It's possible to play online with other people even in a battle of 4 vs 4, which wasn't possible in the previous games. Playable teams Beginner Shinsei Cup *'Shinsei Raimon' *'Raimon 1' *'Raimon 2' Legend Cup *'Inazuma Legend Japan' *'Inazuma Japan' *'Neo Japan' Advanced Tenmas Cup *'Tenmas' *'Teikoku Gakuen' *'Zeus' Girls Cup *'Girls Team' *'Chaos' *'Aliea Gakuen' Expert FFI Cup *'Sekai Senbatsu Kai' *'Little Gigant' *'Orpheus' Emperors Cup *'Dark Emperors' *'Dark Angel' *'Ogre' Master Zero Cup *'Zero' *'Protocol Omega' *'Kakumei Senbatsu' Sectors Cup *'Fifth Sectors' *'Zanark Domain' *'Destructchers' Playable Characters (exclusive) *'Tsurugi Yuuichi' *'San' Unlocking Characters *Fei Lune + Tyrano (Mixi-Max): Defeat Tenmas *Shindou Takuto + Oda Nobunaga (Mixi-Max): Defeat Protocol Omega (Mixed) *Kirino Ranmaru + Jeanne d'Arc (Mixi-Max): Defeat Protocol Omega (Mixed) *Nishiki Ryouma + Sakamoto Ryouma (Mix-Max): Reach Level 3 and Defeat Zanark Domain *Tsurugi Kyousuke + Okita Souji (Mix-Max): Reach Level 3 and Defeat Zanark Domain *Nishizono Shinsuke + Ryuu Gentoku (Mixi-Max): Defeat Zanark Domain *Amemiya Taiyou + Shokatsu Koumei (Mixi-Max): Defeat Zanark Domain *Zanark Avalonic + Sousou (Mixi-Max): Defeat Zanark Domain *Zanark Avalonic + Clara Jane (Mixi-Max): Reach Level 3 *Fei Lune + Big (Mixi-Max): Reach Level 3 and defeat Zanark Domain *Torb + Tochan (Mixi-Max): Reach Level 3 *Nanobana Kinako + Master Dragon (Mixi-Max): Reach Level 3 and defeat Zanark Domain *Matsukaze Tenma + King Arthur (Mixi-Max): Reach Level 3 (Raimon), after defeating Zanark Domain *Matsukaze Tenma + Shuu (Mixi-Max): 50% Friendship Shuu and Matsukaze Tenma (Tenmas) *Tsurugi Yuuichi + Tsurugi Kyousuke (Mixi-Max): 50% Friendship Tsurugi Kyousuke and Tsurugi Yuuichi *Rei Rukh: Buy Alpha, Beta and Gamma *SARU: Buy Zanark Avalonic, Fei Lune, Nanobana Kinako, Torb and Amemiya Taiyou *Genda Koujirou (Shin Teikoku): Buy every Genda Koujirou *Sakuma Jirou (Shin Teikoku): Buy every Sakuma Jirou *Fudou Akio (Shin Teikoku): Buy every Fudou Akio *Yamino Kageto (Raimon): Buy Yamino Kageto (Dark Emperors) *Nishigaki Mamoru (normal form) : Buy Nishigaki Mamoru (Dark Emperors) *Sugimori Takeshi (normal form) : Buy Sugimori Takeshi (Dark Emperors) Unlockable Hissatsu Techniques Shoot Hissatsu *Fire Tornado TC: Have 100% friendship between Tenmas Tenma, Tsurugi and Taiyou. *Saikyou Eleven Hadou: Have 100% friendship between Tenma and The Ultimate Eleven. *God Wind: Have 50% friendship between Tenmas Tenma and Inazuma Legend Japan's Gouenji. *Last Death Zone: Have 75% friendship between Kidou, Fudou and Sakuma from Inazuma Legend Japan. *Prime Legend: Have 100% friendship between Raimon Gouenji and Raimon Kidou. *Maximum Fire: Reach level 3 with Raimon I Gouenji. *Zero Magnum: Have 75% friendship between Shuu and Hakuryuu. *Great Blaster : Have 100% friendship between Tsurugi Kyousuke and Hakuryuu. *Big Bang: Have 100% friendship between Hiroto, Kidou, and Fubuki from Inazuma Japan. *Butterfly Dream: Have 50% friendship between Touko and Rika. *Inazuma Break : Have 75% friendship between Endou, kidou, and Gouenji from Raimon 1. Offense Hissatsu *Kazaana Drive: Have 50% friendship between Tenmas Tenma and Inazuma Legend Japan Kazemaru. Block Hissatsu *Deep Jungle: Have 50% friendship between Sakuma, Kazemaru and Kabeyama from Inazuma Legend Japan. Catch Hissatsu *God Hand W: Have 50% friendship between Tenmas Tenma and Inazuma Legend Japan Endou. *Great The Hand: Reach level 3 with Raimon Endou. *Omega The Hand: Reach level 3 with Raimon 2 Endou. *God Catch: Reach level 3 with Inazuma Japan Endou. Keshin/Keshin Armed Hissatsu *Justice Wing/Pegasus Break/Mach Wind (Armed): Reach level 2 and 3 with Raimon Tenma. *God Wind (Armed): Obtain God Wind, God Hand W and Kazaana Drive *Lost Angel/Death Drop (Armed): Reach level 2 and 3 with Tsurugi. *Harmonics/Olympus Harmony (Armed): Reach level 2 and 3 with Shindou. *Joker Rains (Armed): Reach level 3 and have 75% friendship between Tsurugi and Shindou. *Bushin Renzan/Denrai Houtou (Armed): Reach level 2 and 3 with Nishiki. *Valkyrie Flag/Deep Mist (Armed): Reach level 2 and 3 with Kirino. *Majin The Hand/Buttobi Punch (Armed): Reach level 2 and 3 with Shinsuke. *White Breath/Dragon Blaster (Armed): Reach level 2 and 3 with Hakuryuu. *Sunshine Force/Ryuusei Blade (Armed): Reach level 2 and 3 with Taiyou. *Great Blaster (Armed): Reach lvl 3 with Tsurugi Kyousuke and Hakuryuu and get 100% between them. Keshin Fusions *Sei Kishi Arthur: Get 100% friendship between Shuu and Hakuryuu. *Matei Gryphon: Get 100% friendship between Raimon: Tenma, Shindou, and Tsurugi. Password Characters Japanese Version *Inaba Taian = いでよカマイタチ (Ideyo kamaitachi) *Seto Midori = ちゃんばらおたく (Chiyanbara otaku) *Miyabino Reiichi = パワースパイク! (Pawa-supaiku!) *Yamana Akane = しんさまだいすき (Shin-sama daisuki) *Tsurugi Yuuichi = ほくろがめじるし (Hokurogamejirushi) *Sorano Aoi = かわいくてつよい (Kawaikute tsuyoi) *San = えいがでげきとつ (Eiga de gekitotsu) Trivia *Mixi Max stays until the end of the match unless you use 2-3 hissatsus with that character. *The kit and emblem from Shinsei Inazuma Japan are available in the game, though the team isn't. *The emblems of The Lagoon and Perfect Cascade are available but the teams itself are not, except their captains, respectively Saryuu Evan and Rei Rukh, who are available in it too. *After defeating Raimon, the club room can be changed to the club room in the original series although the training area is still the same as the new one. Screenshots Raimon Chrono Stone Wii.png|Shinsei in the Game except Hayami. Protocol Omega In the Wii Game.PNG|Protocol in the Game. Tenmas in the Wii Game.PNG|Tenmas in the Game. Kakumei Senbatsu.png|Kakumei Senbatsu in the Game. Zanak Domain Strikers.png|Zanark Domain in the Game. Fifth Sector's.png|Fifth Sectors in the Game Raimon in the game.PNG|Raimon 1 in the Game. Orpheus Wii.png|Orpheus in the game Little Gigant Wii.png|Little Gigant in the game Inazuma legend japan.png|Inazuma Legend Japan in the game Destructchers.png|Destructchers in the game Whf 04.jpg|San in the game Sekai Senbatsu KAI.png|Sekai Senbatsu Kai in the game 1.png|Nanobana Kinako in the game 2.png|Torb in the game How to make a Chain Shoot Wii Game.PNG|How to make a chain shoot in the Game. Mixi Max in the Wii Game.PNG|Mixi Max in the Game. Club Room in the Wii Game.PNG|The club room in the Game. NewCharactrsIEGOStrikers.jpg|Some new characters in the game Mahoro in Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013.png|Mahoro and Genei no Dalamanglass in the game. Taiyou in Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013.png|Taiyou and Taiyou Shin Apollo in the game. Yamato in Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013.png|Yamato and Kenou Kingburn W in the game. Namikawa in Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013.png|Namikawa and Kaiou Poseidon in the game. NewHissatsusIEGOStrikers.jpg|Some new hissatsus in the game All teams IE GO Strikers 2013.png|All teams in the game Characters Strikers2013 1.png|Characters to choose 1 Characters Strikers2013 3.png|Characters to choose 2 Characters Strikers2013 4.png|Characters to choose 3 Waiting_Screen_Strikers2013.png|Waiting Screen Raimon_Clubhouse_Strikers2013.png|Raimon club room IE GO S menu.gif|New Menu Trailer Opening Ending Links *Official Site (Japanese) Navigation Category:Games